Wandering Soul
by ColossalSpaz
Summary: Arc I: Secrecy, the most highly regarded aspect of witchcraft. It was imperative for the survival of their race as a whole, a key aspect of life. Yet there were those that defiled the concept, using their powers openly to further their own goals. It was the role of the executioner to deliver the punishment, on the orders of the council itself, and New Orleans was the newest target.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary for Arc I: Coven**

Secrecy, the most highly regarded aspect of witchcraft. It was imperative for the survival of their race as a whole, a key aspect of life. Yet there were those that defiled the concept, using their powers openly to further their own goals. It was the role of the executioner to deliver the punishment, on the orders of the council itself, and New Orleans was the newest target.

**Main Pairing: **Kyle/ Allyn (oc)

**Beta:** Divider

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing! And I will continue to own nothing about American Horror Story throughout this whole story.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

She didn't know when she had started noticing.

Maybe it had been when her father had insisted that they travel the world when she was six. But she had chalked it up to her mother's death.

Then there was the combat training. The numerous hours spent sparring against him, and the many guns he made her learn to use.

He was a detective though, so she thought it was just him being protective of her.

But even all of that didn't explain the screams that she heard so often from his room, filled with horror and desperation. Every time there was a new woman, the screams followed right behind.

Wasn't that normal though? The screams had been there ever since her mother had died, so maybe it had been her mother who had kept them silent with her magic when she was alive.

So she searched endlessly through her mother's texts, desperately trying to find a way to stop the noise. She wasn't sure if her father heard it as well, he had never mentioned it at all.

So she tried to move on and have a normal life. Her father loved her; he doted on her and encouraged her dreams of saving the world by becoming a superhero. Not once did she feel lonely or thrown aside, her magic had flourished over time, as did her weaponry and hand-to-hand skills. She was a happy child. But the screams never stopped, and she didn't know why.

The answer had come to her at the age of fourteen, when she walked in on her father, covered in blood and guts, with that week's woman sprawled on the floor and a large number of knives and axes scattered on the floor.

He just smiled at her and said, "Hi honey, did you have a nightmare?"

She didn't feel the need to scream or run. This was her father, the person who loved her and supported her the most. What was there to fear?

She let him envelop her in a comforting hug while he tried to soothe her, unmindful of the blood that he was drenching her with.

"It'll be alright Allyn." he said, "One of them is going to turn out to be you mother, and then we'll be complete again."

Allyn was still frozen, her gaze fixed on the woman's corpse.

"Why don't you go and try to fall asleep again? I'll just show Lara the way out and I'll be right back." he promised as he moved towards the body.

But he was supposed to save people; she was supposed to save people. Allyn Willow would one day become a detective and save others, just like her father did.

"…We'll have to move again." he sighed as he grabbed a nearby axe.

Then why was he killing?

"Maybe we can go back to Italy. It's about time we visited our home country." he mused, chopping the woman's arm off.

Had he been doing this all along?

"There are a lot of bad memories there though. What do you say we pick at random?" he asked her as he turned his bloody face towards her, "…Allyn?"

She shifted her gaze from the corpse to her father, "You'll keep on doing this?"

"Of course!" he said happily, "How else will I find your mother? Listen, I know that the last 38 women weren't her, but we can't just give up now!"

He turned back to his task, too engrossed to notice her picking up an axe to match his.

"Should've know she wasn't her; the eyes weren't the right color." he grumbled.

Allyn now stood right behind him, axe raised right above his head.

"Goodbye."

* * *

_7 Months Later_

_Alavus, Finland  
_

Anja peeked out of the dark alley as the people started leaving the movie theater. She'd followed her target for weeks now, waiting for the moment to strike. She'd seen her by chance while she looked out her window one day, with her lustrous blonde hair and perfect body. The tracking spell hadn't been hard to cast, it now came to her as easily as breathing.

It was a widely known fact that she was the most beautiful witch in her lands. Oh yes, the normal humans knew something was up with her after she had stopped aging ten years ago. She refused to move though, these were her lands. Which was why she often took the time to rid the place of the presumptuous women who dared to try to outshine her.

The task was always easy, and this one proved to be the same.

She knew that the woman had bought expensive tickets for a recently released film that aired that night. She was planning to see it with her boyfriend, but Anja had seen to it that she wouldn't make it. The blonde had decided to watch the movie by herself, as to not waste the money, and would have to walk home by herself. A home which was located past the very Alley Anja was at.

Anja waited for her to emerge out of the building, and took the time to savor every step she took towards her.

She struck fast, and pulled her inside the alley in a swift motion, slitting her throat with the knife she clutched in her hand. Every movement was deadly, and she felt great pleasure as she stabbed the blade into the woman's body again and again.

Everything she did was beautiful. She was beautiful.

And no cheap, human blonde was going to change that.

The streets were empty, making the sound of her heels echo throughout. The night was wonderful; it made her skin get a glow which felt wonderful when combined with the blood from her victim. But the spell was broken when she heard a growl in the distance.

She snapped into attention then, and looked forward in order to try to spot the source. And it wasn't hard to spot the huge, black wolf glaring menacingly at her. Its' dark fur was surrounded by shadows and covered in red writing.

Anja didn't hesitate to run, that animal was not natural. She turned and ran as fast as she could, trying to think up something to help her escape.

Her run was short lived-however-as she felt a searing pain sprout from her knee, making her fall to the ground in a heap of pain.

The wolf had no pity for her though. It quickly caught up to her and started tearing into her flesh, leaving her a mangled mess by the time it was done.

Her cries were relentless, as was the pain which coursed through her whole body. She almost cried in relief when she heard footsteps approaching her, thinking that someone had come to her aid.

"The Witches' Council sends its' regards." spoke a feminine voice, "I, Allyn Willow, shall be your executioner."

The woman turned out to be no more than a young girl, with chocolate eyes and hair. She wore a long, black trench coat and carried a book on one arm, with the other holding a Thompson Contender directly aimed at Anja's forehead.

Allyn regarded Anja coldly, "Your soul is now mine."

The sound of the gun being fired echoed in the street, as did Allyn's movements.

She pulled a switchblade from her pocket, and carefully sliced off the skin of her victim's forearm. Then, taking out a needle and thread, she began to sew it onto her book. Two such strips of flesh were already sewn onto the cover. Next, she took out a pair of pliers and a bonesaw. The sound of muscle and bone being cut dominated the street for a few minutes, before Allyn wrapped the now removed ribs in a black cloth and put them inside her coat pocket.

"Now on to the more interesting part." she murmured.

She pulled out a quill and dipped it in the woman's blood, opening up a fresh page in her book to write down a brief biography of the woman.

The book began to glow a deep red as she wrote on it, making a symbol appear on the page she was writing on when she was done.

"It seems I've acquired the snake." she spoke out loud, receiving a howl as a response from the wolf. He had decided to lay next to her while she worked.

She then got up and raised her arm with her palm face-up towards the wolf, closing it in a slow motion.

"You are dismissed, father."

* * *

So I just finished watching the most recent episode of American Horror Story: Coven and I couldn't keep the plot bunnies at bay. Therefore I started this story, with an oc character of course, which I will mainly work on when I'm stuck on my other stories (Such as Crimson Meddler and Thaumaturgy). I'm not good at sex scenes or anything like that so do keep that in mind as you read, I'd rather focus on the plot than piss you off with a crappy lemon.

Also, note the emphasis on Arc I on the summary; it's there for a reason. I might actually decide to write another arc for Asylum or Murder House after I finish coven if inspiration hits me. They'll use the same oc as this arc though -Allyn Willow- with some minor changes to her background. Hell, I might even have her be a witch in every arc but I'm not sure as of yet; I like to go with the flow.

Hope you enjoyed~


	2. Academy

**A/N: **Thanks for the feedback guys! I put up a few pictures of Allyn and her lamentations - the creatures she summons- in my photobucket. There's a link on my profile if you want to check it out.

**Chapter 2: Academy**

_5 Years Later_

She was to enroll in 'Miss Robichaux's Academy for Exceptional Young Ladies' under the pretense that she wanted a change of pace from her life as the council's executioner. It wasn't all a lie though; she really did want to feel more…human. That wasn't to say that she was going to quit her job, she liked what she did, it was her own way to help the world. Messed up as her methods were, there was no doubt that they were effective.

Which was why she was sent on this mission.

The council had started to get suspicious when a large number of witches, all whom visited the academy in New Orleans, had been killed after leaving the place. It all reeked of foul-play, and how could it not with the Voodoo Queen herself living not far from the academy?

It was her mission to get to the root of the problem and to avoid any conflict with the Voodoo practitioners. Marie Laveau wasn't to be messed with, but all bets were off if she was the one behind the murders.

Allyn had been dispatched almost immediately and she now stood on the front porch of the house, clad in a pair of jeans and a light sweater with her army green canvas tote bag, next to Myrtle Snow. The ginger knocked on the door twice and waited for it to open while she made sure she looked presentable. Allyn took that time surveyed the area instead, she had already been here a few days ago in order to get a feel for her surroundings but she'd learned to always be at the ready, which was why she always carried her Thompson Contender with her. The council had supplied her with files on all the girls currently attending the school; the small number of them had been alarming. Allyn hadn't been aware of how truly close to extinction this particular coven was, and she was determined to help them survive, especially seeing as her mother had been part of this very same coven before she'd moved to Italy and got married.

"Do try to smile a bit more, dear." spoke Myrtle, "And make sure to have some fun, otherwise you'll end up wasting your youth away."

She smiled at the older witch, "I'll try Myrtle, I think being here might be a nice change of pace."

The door was then opened by the school's headmistress, Cordelia Foxx, "Myrtle! How nice to see you." the women shared an affectionate hug, "And this must be Allyn."

"That's right," spoke Myrtle, "I wish I could stay but I have some matters to attend to; her things and her car should arrive in a few minutes."

The witch left after hugging them both, leaving the two younger witches to watch her go. "So, Allyn, let's step into my office shall we?"

She followed Cordelia inside the house, taking in the pristine white walls and the rich décor. The whole house was full of history, and Allyn could definitely feel the souls still lingering in the place, some darker than others.

"Who's this?" asked a young brunette girl. Nan, Allyn recalled, the school's resident clairvoyant.

"This is Allyn Willow, the new student I told you girls about." explained Cordelia.

Allyn extended her hand for a handshake, but the girls eyes widened, "I can't hear her!" she exclaimed, "Her mind is all silent; it shuts everything else out if I focus on it!"

Cordelia looked at Allyn for an explanation, "A necessary precaution." said Allyn, "I've come across many magic users who've tried to infiltrate my mind in order to beat me." she turned around and lowered the part of her sweater that covered her neck, revealing to them an intricate red tattoo with delicate loops and swirls, "This ward has kept them from succeeding."

"Marvelous." Cordelia breathed out, "But does it cause you pain, Nan?"

"No, I feel…normal, but only when I concentrate on her mind." said Nan, "I guess I will stick around you then. The name's Nan by the way, nice to meet you."

Allyn looked at her, "Likewise, and your presence will not be a problem as long as you mind yourself."

The clairvoyant girl bid them goodbye and Cordelia began to lead Allyn to her office again.

"Step right in and take a seat." said the witch when they reached her office, "So Allyn, I'm glad you've finally decided to join us. I know that it might be hard to adjust to the changes in lifestyle, but I'll be here if you need anything and don't forget that there are also the other girls as well, we've got to stick together."

Allyn gave her a smile, "Thank you Cordelia"

The woman sat on her desk chair and smiled back, "Now, I won't bore you with a speech about our dying race and all that, you probably know more than I do in that regard." they heard a car park outside, "Well, I'm sure you'll want to start getting settled in. You'll be getting your own room; Spalding will lead you to it and help you get your things inside."

Allyn left the room and made her way down the staircase, spotting the other two girls - Madison and Queenie- standing at the bottom of the stairs alongside Nan.

"There she is!" said Nan, "I told you she was pretty."

"Nothing special." remarked Madison.

"Sure looks better than your skinny white ass." Queenie smirked.

That caused Madison to sneer at her, "Isn't it time for your fifth meal of the day?"

"Bite me bitch!"

"If I don't then you'll probably bite me." Madison laughed.

"Do any of you know where Spaulding is?" asked Allyn, not even batting an eye at their fight. She'd seen enough of it when she'd spied on them a few days ago.

"He's outside getting the things out of your car." said Nan.

"Thank you Nan; and you look quite lovely as well."

She left them and went outside to her car, a 1967 Chevrolet Impala, immediately spotting the butler getting some of her suitcases out of it. She approached him just as he started to open the trunk, "I'll get that for you, thanks for your help." It wouldn't do for him to find the built-in safe where she kept some of her weapons. Which - now that she remembered - she needed to make ammo for.

Spaulding didn't so much as glance at her as he picked up most of the suitcases and made his way inside. She quickly gathered the rest in order to follow him to her room; the room itself was very plain, white walls with a small bed covered in white bed sheets. It didn't take her long to put all of her belongings as well, and she quickly got started in assembling her little portable workshop which she used to make her bullets.

"You sure have a love for guns, don't you?" asked a man, clad in a black suit with a devious grin on his face, "Not something commonly associated with witches."

"I'm not setting you free." she said coldly.

His face lost its grin, "How do you know?"

"I felt your presence as soon as I stepped foot in this house," she told him, "Now leave my room or I'll make you."

"You're a tough little one, aren't you?" he laughed, "How about we make a deal? The Axeman always keeps his promises."

She retrieved a pen from her bag, "I don't make deals with dead men." she said as she walked to the door and began to write something on her side of the door, "Get out."

The Axeman was immediately thrown out of the room when she said the words, his form disappearing after he crossed the door.

Allyn resumed her task and finished setting up her workshop, now all that was left was to buy the materials she was missing for her bullets.

She went back to the main room in order to search for Nan, and found her reading while lying on the couch. "Nan." she said while tapping the girl's shoulder, effectively gaining her attention.

"Oh!" she exclaimed while straightening up, "What's up Allyn?"

"Do you know of any shops that sell metals?" she asked.

Nan tapped her chin in thought, "Hmm…I'm not entirely sure, but there aren't any of those kinds of shops here; there might be some shops in Lafayette though so you could try there."

"That's like two hours away, isn't it?" sighed Allyn, "Oh well, thanks Nan. I'll be back soon."

"You're welcome! See you later!"

* * *

It took her some time, but she was eventually able to find a couple of antique stores and some jewelry shops. She was glad that her job earned her high amounts of money that she rarely needed, else she would have never have been able to afford the quantity of silver that she'd bought. All that was left now was the holy water, and she'd spotted a church just a few ways away from where she'd parked.

She'd have to use one of her lamentations in order to be able to take the holy water without being spotted since it was a Sunday and mass was still ongoing. So she walked to a secluded area near the church and pulled her patched-up book of lamentations out of her bag, opening it to the desired page: The Wraith.

She placed her palm on the page and pushed her magic into it, making it glow red.

A red symbol appeared on the ground before her, with the thin form of a male emerging from it. The Wraith was clad in a black suit with a red tie, sporting a blank face with no features whatsoever. His legs and fingers were shaped like thin spikes, giving him an overall frightening form.

"You are to enter the church and cast an illusion to keep the humans there from noticing me." said Allyn, getting straight to the point.

The Wraith nodded reluctantly, hating his forced servitude under the witch.

They walked inside the church and Allyn walked straight down the alley without the care of the world, having already felt the lamentation's skills at work. She pulled out a jar from her bag and filled it up quickly, sparing no glance to the oblivious people seated on the benches.

Once outside she dismissed the Wraith, but not before his face stretched where his mouth should be, making him look like he was grinning. Allyn cursed internally, she hated using the Wraith, he always managed to find ways to annoy and this time should be no different.

"Wait!" called a blonde woman as she stepped out of the church and ran after Allyn, "Please wait!"

She debated whether or not to run away from the woman, but she needed to find out if she'd seen anything. "Yes?" she asked the blonde, folding her hands in order to reach for her Thompson which she'd made a habit of keeping in a gun holster she wore on her torso.

"What was that in there?" asked the woman, "Are you like me?"

Allyn gripped her gun, "What did you see?"

"There was a really thin and scary man in there!" she marveled, "He had no face, but I could tell he was grinning at me!" she continued, "And the people, they didn't even mind it when you just walked in to get the water! And no one's supposed to do that."

"I can." replied the brunette, "But what can you do?"

"Well…I don't know exactly, but lately I've been able to bring little animals back to life." The blonde confessed, "It's been mostly the little critters around my house. Oh, and I felt your presence out here before you even went inside the church…though that's never happened before."

Allyn's eyes widened, could there be another coven? But the one she was staying in was supposed to be the only one, at least in Louisiana. It could also be that she was a witch who didn't know what she was yet…that seemed more likely, but she'd have to be careful due to the recent witch murders lately. She didn't want to be caught in a trap.

"What's your name?" Allyn asked her, deciding to prod as much information from the woman as she could.

"I'm Misty Day." the blonde smiled. "Pleasure to meet ya!"

"Well it's nice to meet you, my name's Allyn Willow" said the brunette, "I was just on my way to lunch, but I'd be willing to answer your questions if you accompany me."

"I guess I will," the other woman smiled, "I've always known I wasn't the only one with these powers, we'll be good friends you and me; I just know it!"

They walked to a nearby restaurant, with Misty basically telling her whole life story to Allyn as they walked. The brunette learned that Misty was a twenty-one year old woman who lived at the outskirts of the town in a little farm she'd bought using the inheritance she'd received when her parents died. Allyn couldn't find any trace of evil intent in the girl but she'd still watch her closely, just in case.

"Well…you're a witch." said Allyn after they placed their orders, "Just like me."

Misty's eyes widened and Allyn took that as a signal to go on. "There's a coven - a group of witches- in New Orleans, we take residence in Miss Robichaux's Academy for Exceptional Young Ladies."

"So there's more than just the two of us?" Misty said excitedly.

Allyn smiled at her enthusiasm, "Yes, all around the world, but there's only a handful of us in Louisiana."

"Whoa!" the blonde breathed out, "And here I thought I was the only one."

She went on to ask more and more questions about the basics of being a witch, only pausing to take bites from her food after it arrived. Allyn answered them patiently and grew to like the witch a bit more during their time together, it felt like they were just two friends hanging out- despite their topic of conversation that is.

"Well, I'm afraid I've got to get back home." said Allyn as they walked out of the restaurant. The sun was starting to set, making her marvel at how much time they'd spent talking.

Misty frowned, "Are you going to visit again?"

"I'll probably visit a lot to make sure you're safe." said Allyn, and she meant it too. Misty's trusting nature would get her killed if she didn't shape up soon.

The blonde visibly brightened up at her words, "Great! The food's on me next time."

"I'll give you a ride." Allyn told her, "And my cellphone number."

* * *

She spent the rest of the afternoon working on her silver bullets. She really only used them against standard magical targets such as witches and warlocks after she blessed them with holy water. She'd developed a special kind of bullet for witch hunters and voodoo practitioners that used the dust obtained from the grounded bones she collected from her magical targets in order to fuel the curses that she placed on them. The bullets themselves were nothing special, just standard ammo, but it was the augmented curse within them that gave the intended targets hell.

"We're going out, new girl." stated Madison as she barged inside Allyn's room.

Allyn didn't even glance at her, preferring to keep on grinding the bones she had in her hand to dust, "Where to?"

Madison made a beeline to Allyn's closet, "A bonfire party at the beach; God, I can't believe I've been reduced to going to one of those things." she complained, "Do you have any real clothes in here?"

"Look to the left," said Allyn, "I don't think I'll go though; I'm…what's the word you used? Oh yeah, nothing special." she tilted her head back while looking at Madison.

"Did you just crack a joke?" asked Madison, "Aren't you supposed to be like a zombie or something? Seriously, your social skills are shit."

Allyn shrugged, "I'm working on it, that's why I'm here."

"Whatever, this color will look good on me." said the blonde as she pulled out a green off the shoulder dress from the closet, "I can't believe you actually have nice clothes; here, wear this." she told Allyn, throwing a white spaghetti-strap dress on the bed.

The brunette started to put her things away, "I guess it couldn't hurt to socialize a bit."

"I knew you'd see things my way." said Madison as she made her way out of the room, "Oh, and you'll drive."

Allyn merely shook her head and began to get dressed, opting to wear a jean jacket over the dress, completing her outfit with a pair of sandals. She moved her book and her gun to a big blue purse and put her hair in a loose bun, letting her bangs frame her face. She took her time to shower and get ready, knowing that Madison probably took a long time dressing up.

She picked up her keys and her cellphone on her way out of her room, already hearing Madison's shouts to hurry the hell up.

* * *

'_Annoying'_

The party turned out to be just a large group of college students getting drunk and grinding against each other. She should've really seen it coming seeing as Madison was willing attend, the girl was a trouble magnet and Allyn had to take suspicious drinks away from her numerous times, how had she even survived this long?

She eventually got tired of babysitting the young celebrity and walked further along the shore, putting a great distance between the loudness of the party and herself, and sat on a dry log. She basked in the peace and tranquility of the nighttime beach, these were the moments that made her truly remember what she was fighting for; a rest for her kind.

The sound of approaching footsteps woke her from her stupor, making her automatically flip the person when a hand was placed on her shoulder.

"Ouch!" said a male voice, "You sure know how to do a judo throw."

Allyn regarded him coolly as she stood over him, her foot firmly pressed against his chest. "What do you want with me?"

"Relax, my name's Kyle Spencer. I just thought I'd say hi." he replied, "Can you let me go now?"

She lifted her foot and took the time to take in his appearance. He was youthful, with shaggy golden locks and an easy-going smile plastered on his face. He was probably a college freshman, but Allyn knew better than to dismiss someone based on their looks; it was oftentimes the most normal looking people that did the worst deeds.

"Well…hi," he said after a while of awkward silence, "What's your name?"

She sat back down on the log, "I'm Allyn Willow."

He stood there awkwardly, glancing back and forth between Allyn and the empty spot next to her, "You can sit if you want, Kyle." she sighed.

"Thanks." he said as he took the offered seat, "Are you new around here? I don't remember seeing you around."

She gave him a sideways glance, "So you know everyone here?"

"Pretty much, it comes with being a frat boy." he chuckled.

"Hmm…you do look like one." she mused.

He raised a brow, "Stereotypes, huh. Well I'll have you know that I'm actually on a scholarship right now, all through hard work."

"Sorry," she said, "But you did strike me as a walking stereotype when I first saw you."

"Oh," he smirked, "So you've been watching me?"

"I've been watching everyone get drunk." she said, using the tip of her foot to doodle in the sand, "It's all they've been doing."

He picked up a stick and started doodling with her. "Fair enough, these parties do tend to get kind of boring."

"I do like the beach though," she said as she looked out into the ocean, "It's nice."

"It is." he agreed, looking at the water as well. "But I'm curious, what were you doing with _the_ Madison Montgomery?"

She gave him a wry look, "We both go to Miss Robichaux's Academy for Exceptional Young Ladies."

"You're kidding!" he laughed, "You don't strike me as the boarding school type."

"Who's stereotyping now?" she said, getting up from her seat, "At any rate, it's time for me to go. It was a pleasure, Kyle."

"Wait!" he called as she made to leave, immediately blushing when she turned around and met his gaze, "Umm…I was just wondering if I'd ever see you again. You're the most interesting person I've met so far and I'd like to get to know you."

"You'd like to get to know me?" she asked incredulously, not having expected him to be so forward.

"Well, yes." he nodded.

"You do realize we just met a few minutes ago, right?" she gave him a calculating look while she tried to find any ulterior motives; he seemed sincere, though, so she decided to take a gamble "I'll leave it up to you, you already know where I live."

"Alright then, you won't regret this, I promise."

She didn't have much faith in promises, but maybe - just maybe - Kyle Spencer would keep his.

* * *

**A/N: **I'll be writing one of these extended profiles for Allyn's lamentations whenever a new one is introduced so that you get a better feel for them. So, what do you think of the story so far?

**The Wraith**

**Name: **John Paley

**Bio: **A Warlock who snuck inside people's homes in order to kill them. Planting mental suggestions, staging accidents, poisoning, his work was subtle enough to not even be recognized as the work of an outsider until he overstepped his bounds, killing a witch by tricking her into attacking Allyn. She looked into it, and eventually tracked him down.

**Abilities:** His abilities are reflected in his ability to infiltrate any building and his prowess in the mental arts. However, Allyn dislikes using him, because he constantly fights for control and displays independence when used for major tasks.


End file.
